gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Standardizer
Welcome Welcome to my TalkPage, if you need anything just leave a message in here. Don't forget to tag the topic and sign. Here are my archived messages.Archive 1 and Archive 2 . Standardizer (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) About the bald man... Yes, he has a name and it's Shichirou Kodama. He's the director of the Japan Senshado Federation. He's different person to Kouta Tsuji, the head of The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology(MEXT): School Carriers Department. Here's proof: Shichirou Kodama and Kouta Tsuji 16:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Character infoboxes Hello, will you change all the character infoboxes (such as Klara's)? I'd be glad to help with this. Baroness West (talk) 03:23, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Only the pages I pass by doing some change, if you can take on the task, would be pretty much grateful. I'm preparing infoboxes for everything we have, characters (done), schools, tanks (Panzer IV is done imo), teams - such as Ooarai's teams and Katyusha's Volunteer Army, theme songs, manga (done), animations - although it's done, can be improved, sports - sensha and tankathlon are sports, families and governing bodies, places - even tough there are no pages on that, we have LeClerc Cafes and Sensha-Do shops. If you take on the task, I would like to ask for one thing, change Senshado(u), Sensha-Do(u), Sensha, Tankery, Panzercraft (the German term) or anything alike to Sensha-dō. Also change Co-Commander, Sub-Commander or anything alike to Vice-Commander. For everyone, on the infobox project, did I forget anything? Thank you. Standardizer (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, lad! I'm going to do my part of the job. Baroness West (talk) 16:58, January 2, 2017 (UTC) This goes for everyone and every infobox template, when the information isn't available instead of removing the entire row, just leave the data empty and it won't be displayed, this way it's faster add the information when it becomes available. Standardizer (talk) 14:43, January 21, 2017 (UTC) My current tasks Categorize and index the media database Finish full list of Characters page, still thinking of a way to make it more attractive Finish MLLSD pages split Student Council Page, still wondering how I found it. Infobox Project (Need help to cover everything, feel free to directly edit it) *Characters *Tanks *Schools *Sports *Families and Governing Bodies*Teams** *Manga *Animated production, anime, movie, ova *Episodes *Theme Songs *Matches*** *Games and apps Should they be split?* Military organizations, such as the JGSDF could be included here** We already have one of the pages (looks sad btw), so makes sense to create it*** Where we include the Rules? These should include all pages we have at the moment. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Broken link Hi pls fix this category in the wiki Some fan (talk) 02:35, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Floating objects Please don't add that to your talk pages. Thanks for attention. Standardizer (talk) 16:47, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Absent I'm going to be absent for a few months, I'm gonna study for a job that will pay me 4 times what I make today and will give me the opportunity to move to a more trendy city. My sister moved away when she was 18 and is doing fine, my time has come as well. All the best for me. Standardizer (talk) 15:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) We'll be sad to see yo go, that said best of luck with the new study and hopefully it'll all work out for you. Best of luck and hopefulyl when we hear from you again there's going to be some fine good news. Hauptman (talk) 16:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Same. Good luck in the irl world! Hope to hear from you in the future again. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:49, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Best wishes of luck for you Standardizer, we're all with you. But I can assure you, if you don't come back... There's only 200 millions people in Brazil... I will look for you, I will find you... and I will Maus you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Also Good luck from me! I hope you will not catch cold for studying too much. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 21:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Not Dead Report Just passing by to say that I'm not dead, well, I'm not dead... and to give some thoughts. I've got this image for the gallery, CC may decide to upload, comṕress first (21 MB, lol). I also would like to have the picture of the Nishizumi sisters, Alice and Mika at the beach, couldn't find at the gallery nor google, thx. One thought on Bellwall's Academy emblem, once we get a decent quality emblem, instead of replacing it on every page, just replace the black/white emblem by the new one or upload and switch file names, well, you got it... About an emblem for the JSF characters infobox, I'm pretty sure we had uploaded one that could be used. I made my search on the database, found nothing, pls recheck before uploading. Regardless, here it's. I must say that timeline is looking good, any plans to make it more visually appealing, infographic like for eg.? I'm relocking Nonna's page. Thanks for all the support on my endeavour. NDR over, see ya. Standardizer (talk) 23:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Mistake I checked the page history of Chiyo and I did not remove any links. instead I think I just added the voice actress without any links. 02:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Small Trivia about the logo In the anime, Anzio OVA and Little Army, the green Panzer IV follows Miho to the left. In der Film, the tank has it's crew over it and is surrounded by stars. In das Finale, it's facing right with it's crew over it and has a snowman behind it. And that changes nothing... Now what I want to suggest is to change our logo, the one that is usually sitting on the top left to the one in Der Film. Anyone? Standardizer (talk) 01:03, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Great Idea! That would just good for change of design. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 01:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I approve, that would be nice. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I support that course of action wholeheartedly. Kinedyme (talk) 14:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The new logo looks good. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:10, March 22, 2017 (UTC) About the tank in the middle between the Ferdinand and Type 10, to me it looks like it has a Tiger 1 hull, and maybe a prototype turret or, something more similar like a td turret? Kabanokisenkan (talk) 19:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC)KabanokiSenkan 21:24 02-04-2017 Bot Army Hi Standardizer, I think you are in contorl of the Standardbotarmy right? I'm not quite sure what it has been scripted to do, but would it be possible to have it now remove links from the 'Characters Introduced' and 'Tanks Appearing' sections of each of the anime pages please? Thx, Kinedyme (talk) 08:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) About what I see it appears to remove links that feature more than once in a page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:57, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I did t, but I saw Kyne undid some of yesterday, get to a consensus. Standardizer (talk) 00:57, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I think that there needs to be a certain degree of profusion regarding links over any large body of text as a whole; and definitely for pages that are made up of multiple sections - Episode 12, Girls und Panzer der Film, Battles pages; etc. I believe at minimum that each notice in a given section that is not referenced in adjacent sections to avoid inconvenient scrolling. I also believe that certain sections of pages should be considered independant from the rest of the page - Namely the infobox, navigation templates, "Vehicle's Operated", "Characters Introduced", "Tanks Appearing" and any other compiled lists, as they serve a useful purpose in referencing, indexing and moving around the wiki in general. Do you think that sounds realistic? Kinedyme (talk) 07:17, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Warning troll incoming Hi, Another troll have shown his face GuP Fun :D can you please dispose of this jerk, I have revoqued his edit and suppress images he upload. But I don't have the right to block him. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Done. Will check the images DB. Standardizer (talk) 21:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) compound team pages Hi Stand, I'ld like your opinion. What do you think about those compound teams pages ??? On my opinion I find them rather useless. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:19, April 18, 2017 (UTC) If I don't remember wrong we have agreed on flush them out. Standardizer (talk) 14:00, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I get rid of compound pages. Could you tell how can I find a list with pages that have red links ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Fox357magnum you can use the 'pages wanted' tool to find them, it is essentially the same thing. I'll help you with the task as well. UPDATE: I've removed most of the links. Only the redirect page and category page left, (have marked both for deletion) and two user blogs, which don't matter in my opinion. I removed one link from the killcount table on the Battle for Ooarai page, I recommend checking the template in case I missed any. Kinedyme (talk) 10:47, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kyne I delete the categories. You know as a moderator you can delete pages categories. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Yep, just waiting in case anybody had any last minute objections. Kinedyme (talk) 00:01, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Actually those pages is just waste of time, I dont mind if they removed. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 00:20, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Japanese Speaker I'm getting the visit of a Japanese speaker this weekend (extended holidays), little does he know that he will be working for the Panzer Division. Standardizer (talk) 20:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand As requested here the scans of battles and schools that haven't been translated yet: For battles: Ooarai vs Saunders, St.Gloriana vs BC Freedom - Anzio vs Maginot, Chiha-tan vs Kuromorimine, Pravda vs Bonple - Oarai vs St.Gloriana, Viking vs Koala - Blue Division vs Keizoku, Yogurt vs Waffle, Ooarai vs Anzio, St. Gloriana vs Yogurt - Pravda vs Viking, Kuromorimine vs Keizoku, Oaarai vs Pravda 1 & 2, Kuromorimine vs St. Gloriana & Oaarai vs Kuromorimine 1 & 2. For Schools: Anzio 1 & 2, Pravda 1, 2& 3, Waffle, KMM 1, 2& 3. Here the repository in case I missed one. Here all I have. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 06:59, April 21, 2017 (UTC) If we're not already intruding on his holiday, does he mind translating text on the sign at 1:59:28 of Girls und Panzer der Film as well? Kinedyme (talk) 07:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Here . It's raining, he is not going anywhere. Haha. Could be worst, we could have all gone to the beach. Standardizer (talk) 17:08, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Anime battles will be partially skipped, keeping only new facts, the Anzio OVA was translated and there is literally nothing new. There is a small section with one paragraph dedicated to tank history, will also be skipped, they basically talk about the tank on the picture, which can be googled for full info. Half translated to Portuguese, I will be translating to English. I'll leave as raw text file, neither me or my cousin have time for diagramation, even we had, it's a pain in a**. Standardizer (talk) 05:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Round One , St. Gloriana vs BC was lost due to a blackout, will undo it. All scans were translated from Japanese already, I'll be translating to English ASAP. Standardizer (talk) 21:44, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You and your friend did a great job. For the match Viking vs Koala apparently I was right when debated the outcome of the match with Hauptman. Somehow I'm a little disappointed as I was expecting more informations like what tank is the flag tank, or casualties... Until now the more detailed match is the Viking-Koala one. In Maginot-Anzio they say "the" B1 bis while 2 are listed and we don't know which tanks were part of the backup that Carpaccio intercept and if they were destroyed or not. For Pravda & KMM we know that they didn't suffer any casualties and mauled their opponents. But I think I'll be able to compose for the battle pages when I'll have spare time. For the flag tank here is a proposal of flag tanks I made on Hauptman's page tell me what do you think about it: *BC Freedom vs St. Gloriana: **BC Freedom's flag tank: As we can see in the little plan, the B1 Bis stay in retreat so we can assume that's their flag tank. **St. Gloriana's flag tank: No need to presume, we all know what tank a lady like Darjeeling would choose. The heavy Churchill (the tank not the Prime Minister :p) *Pravda vs Bonple **Pravda's flag tank: We can assume that Pravda uses Nonna's T-34/85 as flag tank. **Bonple's flag tank: We can assume that Jajka chose the 9TP as flag tank as it's an uparmoured 7TP. *Chi-Ha-Tan vs Kuromorimine: **Chi-Ha-Tan's flag tank: We can assume that Kinuyo kept her Type 97 Chi-Ha as flag tank. **Kuromorimine's flag tank: We can assume that Maho kept her Tiger I as flag tank. *Koala vs Viking: **Koala's flag tank: As it stays in retreat and got a heavy armour, we can assume that Koala chose the Sentinel AC.I. **Viking's flag tank: As it stays away from the combat we can assume that their flag tank is the NbFz. *Jaktosoka vs Blue Division: **Jaktosoka's flag tank: We can assume that Mika uses her BT-42 as flag tank. **Blue Division's flag tank: I don't know why but I think their flag tank is the weirdest one the Verdeja I. *Waffle vs Yogurt: **Waffle's flag tank: I don't have a clue what tank they could use as flag tank. I would tend for the AMC-35 as even if it was an awful conceived tank it had advantages (a two-man turret and the 47 mm SA35 L/32) or the maybe Sherman 105 I don't know. **Yogurt's flag tank: I don't have a clue what tank they could use as flag tank (they have so many types). See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:51, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Most flag tanks are either on the text or map. will be highliting them on the tank listing. Here is Round One and Quarter Finals, only missing the ending of KMM vs Jatkosoka, long story short Mikka proably got her kantele jammed by the sand grains. Totally recommend reading St. Gloriana vs BC. Standardizer (talk) 03:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) For the flag tank I don't agree with you most aren't mentionned. So far with the second round the mentionned flag tanks are the Sentinel for Koala, B1 Bis for Maginot, Semovente for Anzio, Churchill (of course) for St.Glo and M4A1 (modified) for BC (although I thought the B1 was the flag tank because stay in retreat otherwise why was it stay away from fight). For all others we don't know which tank is the flag one, only presumption (certain are nearly certain like KMM with Tiger I, Jatkosota with BT-42 and Chi-ha-tan with Type 97). And about BC vs St.Glo, you're right BC put a hard time on Darjeeling. By wandering on the forum, I unearth this. It's a despiction of Gup events by Noble Sisters (it also feature their fight against BC, Yogurt & KMM). See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:48, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Another extended holiday, boi, my turn to travel abroad to the aunt's house. If there is anything else to be done just pass. Didn't finish the battles because I didn't have 100% available time, will finish tonight and tomorrow. About the latest holidays, one per week, four in a row. Brazil is one of the countries with most holidays in a year and you don't get discounted on your paycheck (some countries do that). Standardizer (talk) 13:47, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, Enjoy your vacations and take your time for battles. I myself didn't have many time to dedicate to the wiki these last times due to my job. When you'll have a few moments could you check the multi-version tanks pages it seems there's a problem with the infobox. Thx See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Thx for finding the problem in the infobox. You forgot T-34 and Panther, I fix it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:25, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Girls und Panzer Wiki in Japanesse Hey dude, Homero found a GuP Wiki in japanese...so curious. Well, I believe that you can put that in GuP English in the cover page. I putted that in my cover page. I send message to CC read here!. Link: ja.-gils-und-panzer.wikia.com See ya! Taxcymus ~•Muro ~•Contr. 04:57, April 21, 2017 (UTC) PD: perdón por mi mal inglés. Concerns with user Maho nishizumi aka maho Having had a look at her profile I noticed that she runs a GuP wiki herself, one that seems to have been created very recently, within the last couple of days. However upon looking at several characters pages information from our wiki has been shamelessly copied and paste there. Two exampels being the pages for Miho and Maho. Maho Miho I find this to be a serious matter, I'm going to inform Standardizer and CC about this as well. Hauptman (talk) 11:18, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I just found about it as well, not sure if we can really do something. I will do some search, but due to the open source nature of mediawiki projects that is probably okay Standardizer (talk) 11:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) We shoul contact Community Central Staff. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 11:39, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi everyone, I've just reading your messages, It seems that your right I'm kinda involved, I've posted my message to her April 18th and she created her wiki April 19th. But what disturb me, I was just informing her of the policies (like signing in their post, putting categories in images...), at no time I have been rude or offensive (and if I was just tell me where). She also post an unsigned message on the same day (just before I post my message) on Hauptman page (in Troll incoming section) asking why did her edits have been revoqued and if she did something wrong. That's all I have to say. I have also concerns on MCGartner that post on her other wiki page wall if she needs help link. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:56, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I was joking, regardless she left because of our policies or not, creating a new wikia to rival with a more advanced wikia won't solve. Standardizer (talk) 12:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I seriously question on if your message offended her and was the trigger for her creating that wiki. If it is then really it says a lot more about her than your message. You are in no way to blame for this. You're right that user MCGartner is also threading on thin ice. Hauptman (talk) 12:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello sorry i didnt know that she was copying your wiki as she seems to be an admin :(, i am new to GuP und Wikia and just wanted to help out. MCGartnerMCGartner (talk) 12:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Just catching up on this thread. We best contact staff at Community Central, even if just to ask them for advice. The best result will hopefully see maho return to this wiki - There is no problem with her adding her contributions to ours: It would be a waste for her to spend her effort doubling up on everything that has already been established here, not to the work that had to go into some of the templates on this wiki. Kinedyme (talk) 15:14, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but couldnt find a button to edit my message from before. But i thought that Mahos wiki was different and she made everything herself. Sorry if I offended anyone but as i saw that her wiki only got like 38 pages i thought of it as a good opportunity to practise making content. MCGartner (talk) 15:52, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You don't need to apologize McGartner, you haven't offendid anybody so you don't need to worry about it. It is a bit unfortunate you posted there but given that you haven't made a single edit there sofar, nor having displayed any vandalism in the articles on this wiki, so I don't see any reason for you to be worried. You aren't in any kind of trouble, so relax. Her actions have however left us in a bit of a unpleasant situation. Hauptman (talk) 15:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you :) seems like my usual luck getting into the uncomfortable spots straigth away. The thing is i am not usually an anime/forums guy but GuP got recommended to me as i like WW2 history(got literally like 20+ books about it right besides me right now). Well on the nineth i thought well its 11pm lets try it it is free, got immediatlly hooked watched the whole anime till the morning, and now i am waiting on the Movie and the Mangas i ordered after reading this wiki for a while.(Thats why i decided to make an wikia account, as i couldnt stop thinking about it) Cheers MCGartner MCGartner (talk) 16:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey guys. According to Wikia's Content Creation Policy duplicate wikis are allowed and that any content in any wikia can be copied. I think the best course of action here is to convince Maho to stay here and focus his/her efforts here. Here is the copy of Community Creation Policy. If you can find a loophole try to use that to your advantage.Wikia's Community Creation Policy 16:19, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Guys, if that is the case, our next step is to create once and for all our GuP Wikia Guidelines and Rules to give directions (custom based on the traditions from old users, such as using Sensha-dō instead of variants) to newcomers. I assume that I haven't done it yet because it's a damn boring bureaucratic task. Other rules of style should be standard words like sensha as mentioned, Vice-Commander, categorization, avoid subtitles, tag fair use, check to avoid duplicates and the default rules any wikia have: respect, antispam and vandalism, trusted source, signature, etc. I'll talk to Maho once I have time (on mobile right now). Interesting enough, Tycio's also had a similar situation where someone created the wikia, the founder didn't know there was one running already. I probably forgot something here and there, but the main idea has been written. Standardizer (talk) 16:29, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You could base the rules from another wikia like this one, its the wiki I used to work for before going here. Or since this wikia has a fair amount of users, you could ask them to help you draft the wikia's rules, regulation, Manual of Style, etc. Via blog, forum, or your talk page. Also is the second wiki called Panzer Vor Wikia? Haha. 17:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand. Here the answer from Community Staff, they said its okay to copy, BUT not OVERCOPY whole wikia content. They redirect me to bring this problem to for now, but I cant figured out how to say.... Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 08:50, April 25, 2017 (UTC) No edits for the last two days, let's stand by, I'm sending Sangou to spy on, :P. BTW, I made a request for the PHP file, I want to take a look, if anyone wants it just ask. Standardizer (talk) 01:08, April 26, 2017 (UTC) We can all relax for a bit then. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 01:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Media Tab Hi Standardizer, Is it possible for you to change the toolbar menu under the 'media' tab? Instead of having the 'Anime Episodes' could you replace it an 'Anime' tab that leads to the page Girls und Panzer Anime First Season please? Kinedyme (talk) 09:01, May 3, 2017 (UTC) That is possible, but I'm confused, the page is called GuP First Season, but talks about every media on the franchise, it looks like an extended version of the main page. My suggestion to save the page without massive editing it: rename it Girls und Panzer Projekt. On the navigation bar, link MEDIA to it (it's the header of the sublinks, it's currently linking to Category:Media). Then we deal with the''' Anime Episodes '''link another way around. Standardizer (talk) 00:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. I think we also used to have a page called "List of Episodes" although I don't know where it went. I might make a new one if I can't find it. Kinedyme (talk) 13:38, May 4, 2017 (UTC) LA2 and RW Raws Here are the raws of LA2 and RW you requested. Reminder that the most of LA2 Raws are taken from the Monthly Comic Alive magazine and not from the tankoubon(collected manga volumes). There are also omake from the LA2 Vol 2 and Vol 3 that are included since some kind individual provided them for future translation by /ak/. The RW raws are from Chapter 1 to the latest chapter(Ch. 26). Hope these are of help. That's all for now. Zenjamibu (talk) 15:11, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Seriously Zanjamibu you rules. Thx for the raws. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:12, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Boi, that is hella big, what is it, the quality or quantity? But thank you very much for them. RW is on chapter 26, AK is farrrr behind. Standardizer (talk) 23:27, May 3, 2017 (UTC)